Blood & Sand
by LisbethsGirlfriend
Summary: A village is having Dhampir problems. Would that stop Lara Croft? Never. More than likely to be more than one chapter. Sex in here. Femmeslash. BR&LC.


Lara couldn't think of what it was that made her fingers go numb as she held her pistols and looked at the figure before her. She was about the same height as the tomb raider and had delicious curves that seemed to dare to be touched. Lara Croft stood there appraising the body before her eyes looked up to glance at the woman's equally tempting mouth. Pearl-colored fangs were lightly visible as the woman smirked a bit.

Rayne could hear a heartbeat enter the room and heard the sound of a gun being cocked. She twisted around on the spot to see a gorgeous brunette eying her with dangerous eyes. The other woman also seemed to have this air of lust about her. Rayne undoubtedly knew the reason; her half-vampire side was an almost irresistible temptation for most humans to bare. It's how she lured in her prey. A smirk found itself on her lips, but she too felt a jult of desire for the one who was now bringing her beautifully dark eyes to meet her own.

Lady Croft was tense as she saw the woman's eyes. They were blood red; they were dangerous. They were hungry. Lara took in the woman's shoulder length magma colored hair and instantly knew this beautiful thing was not human. She said in the darkness, "Who are you?"

Rayne heard the question but was more interested in the lips that the sound came from, so moist and plump. She replied with a note of intimidation feeling as though she wanted to make her afraid, "I could ask you the same." But no sense of fear ever radiated off the woman's aura.

"My name is Lara Croft. The locals said there is a vampire problem around here."

Bloodrayne was amused,"Aw, that's a shame. I wouldn't know about that. I'm a dhampir. That's a half-"

"I know what a dhampir is!" Lara insisted omnisciently. "I'm here to kill you."

Rayne smirked a bit wider, "Kill me? Are you sure you can do that?" She lunged forward at the woman with impressive speed and pinned her to the ground, grabbing her hands to push the pistols away from her, holding Lara's hands to cold stone ground.

Lara clamped her legs around the dhampir on top of her and used the leverage to flip her underneath of her body now, breaking from her grip to place the cold metal of the pistol to Bloodrayne's forehead. "Yes." She squeezed lightly on the trigger before a voice interrupted her determination.

"Do you want to, Miss Croft?"

Her pressure on the trigger froze as the words hit her ears. Lara realized she barely knew the person beneath her- knew nothing of what she has done, or where she came from. She also felt an intense surge of want for this woman. She answered honestly, "I don't know."

"Do you think I'm evil?"

"I don't know."

"Do you think I would hurt you?"

"I don't know."

"Do you want me?"

"I don't...no."

Lara's pupil's pulled in. Rayne hissed, "Liar." She could feel Lara's weight shift and her aura give off surprise. She was obviously one good at deceiving others. "I can feel the desire radiating off of you and your surprise that I'm not fooled by your bullshit." Bloodrayne licked over her lips a bit, and Lara could clearly see Rayne's most deadly weapons. She breathed in as Lara's aura entwined for a moment with hers, and, as she did this, was met with a delicious scent. "And I can smell it too."

Lady Croft stiffened with anger now and her finger dared to squeeze the trigger. She spat out, "If I had a gun to my head, I'd keep my disgusting thoughts to myself."

Bloodrayne's smirk only intensified, "Well then, keep your body under control- and your thoughts. I told you. I can feel what you want. And you naked is disgusting?" The dhampir used her strength to flip the archaeologist under her once again, pulling her guns from her hands and pinning them to the floor again roughly and she pushed her hips down into her, "Hardly."

Miss Croft broke one hand free and reached down to her left boot unsheathing a sharp piece of steel and held it to the flaming redhead's neck, "Did I give you permission to do that?"

Rayne hissed again, "No. I did." She grabbed Lara's hand and twisted the blade to be placed at Lara's throat. "You're not used to being on the bottom, but you will be."

Lady Croft glared intensely and rocked her body under the superhuman above her, Rayne's concentration on the grip of the knife wavering so Lara could turn it back on the other woman's, once again wrapping her voluptuous thighs around the woman on top of her and slamming her spine into the stone, "You will. No one touches my knife."

The dhampir's spine arched a bit, and she hissed in frustration and embarrassment as Lara's accented voice whispered to her, "You should learn to control your body better."

Rayne's eyes glowed green as they did when she was on the hunt. She could feel the tomb raider's blood running through her veins, and it was bringing out a predatory thirst. She let out dangerously, "Oh, so you want to play like that, Croft?" A chill went through Lara's body as it went weak seeing the change of Bloodrayne's irises, suddenly feeling danger. "Don't tell me you're scared, Lara," Rayne smirked as her fangs showed against her lips now.

Rayne effortlessly rammed Lara's fragile, human form into the rough stone, knowing the impact would leave a bruise as Miss Croft let out a quiet shriek of pain. The predator could feel the connection of the prey's aura heightened; she could feel the enormous waves of determination not to accept defeat. Rayne's keen senses could also pick up the intensified, intoxicating scent that resonated between Lara's legs. She grabbed the knife again and ripped it from Lara's grasp, tossing it to the stone wall that it hit with a _cling_. She eyed her curves with lustful admiration, skimming her long, sharp nails over Lara's top that ended above her stomach, soon feeling goosebumps raise under her fingertips, "Giving in to me already?"

Lara said, somehow bravely concealing the desire from her voice that pulsated from the air around her, "Give into you? I don't even know you, Dhampir."

The half-vampire admired the woman's spirit, and, at the same time, wanted to break it, "My name is Bloodrayne. To most friends, just Rayne. You, you can- hm, or you will is more like it, just call me Mistress."

Another wave of strong desire was given off to Rayne as Lara said, "No, I will not."

The dhampir retorted challengingly, "Your body says different. Your body says you like it. Your body screams _yes, yes, I will. _That was figurative screaming of course. For now," Rayne smirked as her nails tore into the fabric of the explorer's tight, form-fitting shorts animalistically away from her skin. She cocked her head to the side, "Black panties? Were you planning on this kind of encounter with me? Women don't have black underwear unless they want someone to see them." Her voice was playful, but her eyes were fierce. "Lucky for me, that someone is me- and don't argue, I know everything about what you're thinking and feeling from the air around you."

Lara shuddered as the chill of the room breathed through her wet underwear, caressing her hidden dark curls, a tremble moving along her spine. With all her exploring, she never had much time to give into pleasures of the flesh, but what Rayne was making her feel right now was one of the most intense sensations of want and desperation that she had ever experienced. As she saw Rayne's smirk stay just as prominent as ever on her features, the tomb raider knew that her need did not need to come from her lips or any sounds. Her body betrayed her.

Bloodrayne lowered her head to rest between Lara's soft, delicious thighs, feeling the blood under the skin burn with want, "Go on, end your suffering. Tell me what you want from me, Croft."

Lara was torn. She was embarrassed and she was also stubborn. As much as she needed Rayne, she did not want to say it. She finally made up her mind, "I need to feel you, Rayne."

The dhampir's eyes glowed of a ravenous green before she slapped Lara's thigh, "You don't have permission to call me that. Tell me what you want properly."

The tomb raider glared, though lust was clearly dominant in her brown eyes, "I need to feel you, Mistress."

The cloth of Lara's black panties was ripped from her skin as long nails moved to tease her leaking entrance, "Hm. No. Louder- and take away the attitude." Miss Croft hissed herself now and bucked her hips up, forcing Rayne's fingers inside her fiery depths, yet not being able to press them deep enough, Rayne staying there yet not moving, "Say it."

Lara Croft closed her eyes from Bloodrayne's taunting face and let her lungs let out her last statement again, louder and more desperate changing the last word even though it nearly seared her tongue.

The half-human gave Lady Croft's body what it ached for as she thrusted her fingers deeply in and swiftly out of her dripping desire repeatedly, hissing in delight she she felt the reaction her fingers created, Lara's face a vision of both beauty and temptation. A temptation apparently too strong to ignore as she crashed her lips to the archaeologist's and practically devoured her mouth, biting and sucking at it as her nails scraped Lara's insides, loud moans mixing in their mouths as both their bodies rocked with desire to the core.

After only a few minutes that seemed like forever, Miss Croft's stubborn body released itself to Rayne. Her aura radiating immense pleasure that caused Rayne to be pushed over the edge as well though Lara had not even touched her. She moved her lips and bit down into Lara's neck so that only Lara's loud screams for her would be heard.

As Rayne resisted the urge to yell as well, she sucked in Lara's sweet, rushing blood, feasting on the sweetest taste she had ever known. Greedily she sucked and sucked until she realized the woman's heart beating slower and slower. She was killing her. She stopped immediately and saw how delicate the explorer looked now.

She got worried quickly; Lara's aura was only a dim red now. She quickly grabbed her in her arms and took her from the cave, rushing her to the village hospital and swiftly disappearing. She left the woman there, but it pained her to. Could it be possible there was more than lust in that encounter? Rayne thought so.


End file.
